Losing my smile
by Tiara Pictorial Carmine
Summary: Pertama melihatmu sungguh aku mengagumimu sampai hatiku pun berkata begitu. Namun sayang sekali, masa itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena apa? Kau tahu sendiri, kau yang menghancurkanku, menghilangkan senyumanku, dan aku benci dirimu, tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi takdir berkata lain, kenapa aku harus memilih menjadi musisi bila aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi? RnR? Ch 2!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Cerita baru terliris lagi~ Miss16Silent baru pertama membuat fic vocaloid^^ tapi semoga cerita ini dapat disukai para **_**readers**_**! Fic ini tidak akan terlalu panjang, tapi kalau **_**kepepet **_**sih.. gatau juga ya^^****Tak perlu banyak bicara lagi ya -_-, mari lanjut dengan ceritanya~ (Sebelumnya maaf bila ada misstypo^^ )**

* * *

**Selamat membaca~**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid **© **Yamaha, Crypton**

**Losing my smile **© **Miss16Silent**

**Warning:**

_**Misstypo! OOC! Gaje! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Tampaknya sebuah cafe di pinggir kota besar terlihat begitu menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Sudah cukup lama cafe tersebut dibuka dan kini pengunjungnya pun tidak kalah banyak dengan cafe lainnya yang sudah lama dibuka sebelum cafe tersebut. Diantara pengunjung-pengunjung yang datang, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde _sampai bahuya, berpakaian tebal, memakai kacamata konyol dan terlihat seperti kutu buku, karena membawa sebuah map berisi kertas-kertas. Ia sedang berdiri di depan cafe tersebut, memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan yang kini kian menderas. Tampaknya ia sedang menunggu hujan berhenti, dan itu pun menjadi kesempatannya untuk membuka alat komunikasinya atau yang lebih sering disebut "_Handphone_" atau ponsel miliknya.

Lama ia memperhatikan layar _handphone_ itu, terlihat ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu kacau, dengan segera ia menutup layar _handphone_nnya, dan masuk ke dalam cafe.

.

.

**Kling! Kling!**

Bel diatas pintu pun berbunyi pada saat gadis itu memasuki cafe tersebut. Yang paling mengejutkan, gadis itu langsung saja di sambut oleh seorang pelayan yang bisa dibilang lumayan tampan. Ia tersenyum pada gadis itu dan menunjukkan meja yang kosong untuknya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis itu pun mengikutinya dan duduk di meja yang ia tunjukkan.

"Bila anda ingin memesan, anda bisa memanggil salah satu dari kami di sini," ujarnya sembari sedikit membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan gadis itu untuk memilih pesanannya.

Tentu saja gadis itu segera melihat-lihat menu yang telah disediakan. Namun sepertinya gadis itu sedang tidak _mood _untuk memesan apapun, dan akhirnya gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memesan. Setelah ia meletakkan menu pesanan di hadapannya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kembali _handphone_ dari tas kecil yang ia bawa.

Pertama ia menghidupkan _handphone_nya, lalu mengotak-atik _handphone_ itu dengan cepat, tapi entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan, karena wajahnya sangat terlihat kesal dan frustasi.

"Agh! _Handphone_ ini kenapa sih!" gadis itu menggerutu sendiri dan membuat para pengunjung lain memperhatikannya. Namun gadis itu tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang sekitar dan tetap mengotak-atik _handphone_nya itu dengan kesal.

Tak lama setelah ia menggerutu kesal, sepertinya itu membuat salah satu pelayan menghampirinya. Terlihat pengunjung lain berbisik-bisik pada saat pelayan itu melewati mereka, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun mereka sembari memperhatikan pelayan yang sedang menghampiri gadis itu, dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah.

Wajar saja, karena seorang pelayan tampan sedang menghampiri seorang gadis dengan penampilan _kupernya_. Sampai di hadapan gadis itu, dengan segera gadis itu menatap pelayan yang sudah siap mencatat pesanannya.

"Maaf nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Mungkin anda ingin meminta bantuan saya dengan _handphone_ anda?" tanya seorang pelayan pria muda yang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi ketampanannya. Bila dilihat dengan seksama, pemuda ini terlihat seperti musisi terkenal, rambut _blonde _yang hampir sama dengan sang gadis terikat _ponytail_, mata safir yang meghipnotis, dan wajah tampannya tentu saja.

Sekejap wajah gadis itu sedikit merona melihat sang pelayan. Tingkahnya kini terlihat ragu-ragu, mengerjapkan mata tidak jelas sembari mencari pemandangan lain, atau lebih tepatnya memalingkan wajahnya dari pelayan itu. Gugup, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"A-ah _ano_, a-aku hanya tidak bisa mengirim.. e-mail,"

Jawab gadis itu tersendat-sendat. Masih dengan wajah merona merah, ia tetap berusaha untuk tidak menatap sang pelayan.

Tentu saja setelah pelayan itu mendengar jawaban dari pengunjungnya, ia sedikit menahan tawa.

"Pfft.. A-apa? Kau tidak bisa mengirim **e-mail?! **Puh-ahahaha,"

Akhirnya tawa itu tidak bisa terbendung lagi, namun tidak sampai menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Wajah gadis itu pun semakin merona bunga mawar merah karena malu dengan perkatannya sendiri. Ia sedikit mendengus kesal dan menggerutu pada pelayan itu,

"Hey! Seharusnya kau membantuku! Bukan menertawakanku!" gerutunya. Sedangkan pelayan itu masih saja menahan tawanya, namun akhirnya bisa mengontrol diri dan kembali bersikap seperti pelayan, sekilas masih bisa dilihat wajahnya yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Pfft.. B-baiklah, maafkan saya nona. Lalu apa yang saya bisa bantu? Pfft.. hihi," tanyanya sekali lagi, masih dengan menahan tawa.

Gadis itu pun mendengus kesal kembali dan menatap pelayan itu dengan sedikit kesal.

"B-bisa dibilang, aku ini _g-gaptek_ dengan _handphone_ yang baru kubeli kemarin ini," ujarnya sembari menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

Pelayan itu hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan penjelasan pengunjungnya itu. Kemudian ia memasukkan kembali note dan pulpennya itu kembali ke sakunya, dan duduk di meja yang sama dengan gadis itu. Tentu saja itu membuat sang gadis terkejut, karena pelayan cafe ini berani untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan oleh pelayan, yaitu duduk di bangku pengunjung yang datang.

"E-eh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau hanya pelaya—"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk membantumu '**mengirim e-mail'?** Itu berarti aku harus menuruti permintaanmu bukan? Ah iya, lagi pula tipe _handphone_ku sama dengan punyamu, jadi aku bisa membantumu," ujar pelayan itu sembari memampangkan senyuman khasnya.

Gadis itu tersipu kembali dengan senyumannya.

"B-baiklah. Bantu aku," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Pelayan itu hanya bisa tersenyum, tersenyum kemenangan tentunya.

"Bisa pinjam sebentar _handphone_mu?" tanya pelayan itu, lantas gadis itu memberikan _handphone_ miliknya dan membiarkan sang pelayan mengotak-atik _handphone_nya.

"..."

Lama mereka tidak saling berbicara, suatu kalimat keluar dari pelayan tersebut memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

**.**

"**Hey... Kau.. belum membuat alamat e-mailmu sendiri ya?"**

**.**

"Ng?..."

"..."

* * *

"W-WHA! Iya benar juga! Aku lupa! Ahh bodohnya diriku!" pekik gadis itu dengan wajah yang konyol sembari menggebrak meja pelan, dan itu berhasil membuat sang pelayan tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, baiklah, akan kubuatkan agar kau tidak pusing. Hmm, pertama aku harus tahu namamu," tanya pelayan itu sembari menatap layar _handphone_ milik gadis itu.

"Kaga— Eh- Kagome Rin, panggil saja Rin," jawab gadis yang mengaku dirinya bernama Kagome Rin itu dengan tersendat-sendat.

Pelayan itu sedikit tercengang pada saat mendengar namanya.

"Kagome Rin? Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, ya? Ah iya, aku pernah mendengar nama musisi seperti namamu, Kagami Rin, benar kan? " ucap pelayan itu sembari mengingat-ingat nama itu pernah ia dengar dimana, namun Rin sendiri hanya bisa terkejut.

"Ah- haha iya, namaku sering di sangka Kagami Rin, padahal namaku Kagome Rin. Tidak mungkin kan aku seperti musisi tersebut, aku ini hanya gadis kuper," dengan kalimatnya yang cukup panjang dan lebar itu Rin menatap ke langit-langit dan menopang dagunya di atas meja.

"Hmm sepertinya benar juga. Ah baiklah, bagaimana dengan alamat e-mailmu? Lalu passwordnya?" tanyanya pada Rin melanjutkan masalah e-mail mereka.

Rin diam sejenak memikirkan nama alamat e-mailnya dan tak lama kemudian sepertinya ide melintas dibenaknya.

"Ah bagaimana bila dengan nama kucingku saja?! Boleh kan?!" tanya Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar membuat sang pelayan tersenyum tipis melihat pengunjungnya yang bersemangat seperti itu.

"Selalu bisa untuk gadis sepertimu," ujar sang pelayan tampan itu sedikit menggodanya.

Wajah Rin terlihat tersipu malu, ia langsung saja menutui wajahnya dengan map yang berada di hadapannya itu. Sedangkan pelayan itu hanya tersenyum licik karena sudah mengetahui kelemahannya.

"Hey! Jangan menggodaku sembarangan, aku tidak mudah terpaut oleh pemuda sepertimu tahu!" jawab Rin dengan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Sang pelayan hanya terkekeh dan kembali menayakan hal yang harus ia masukkan untuk mendaftarkan email milik pengunjungnya itu, dan akhirnya saling berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Sampai pelayan itu dipanggil oleh manajer cafe tersebut, barulah mereka sadar bahwa sebenarnya pelayan itu malah asik mengobrol dengan salah satu pengunjung cafe ini.

"Ah sepertinya kau sudah dipanggil oleh manajermu, aku juga sudah harus pergi. Baiklah, terimakasih atas semuanya ya! Senang berjumpa denganmu!" ujar Rin sembari membereskan barang-barangnya. Pelayan itu pun segera beranjak dan mengantar pengunjung _istimewanya _ke pintu keluar cafe.

**Kling Kling**

Pintu cafe itu pun dibukakan oleh sang pelayan, namun terhenti sampai setengah jalan, karena Rin menghentikkannya dengan menatap sang pelayan dengan ragu.

"Um, b-boleh kutahu namamu? S-Sejak tadi aku belum mengetahui n-namamu," ujar Rin. Tampaknya wajah Rin kini menjadi kepiting rebus, merah padam! Entah karena udara dingin dari luar, atau karena hal lain.

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum tipis, dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Rin kian bersemu merah. Dengan segera Rin memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi wajahnya yang kini merona merah dibuatnya. Pelayan itu kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah Rin. Lantas ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"_**Kau bisa mengetahuinya bila kau datang kemari esok hari," **_

_**.**_

Setelah mendengar bisikkan merdu sang pelayan pun ia tersenyum lantas Rin dengan segera pergi dari cafe itu entah kemana. Sang pelayan sendiri masih saja menatap tubuh Rin yang kini mulai menghilang ditelan jarak mereka yang mulai menjauh. Kemudian ia kembali pada pekerjaannya, ia berjalan menuju temannya yang berada di ruang khusus pekerja. Saat masuk pun ia langsung saja dilontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan dari para pekerja yang lain.

"Siapa yang tadi kau ajak bicara itu?" "Apa dia kenalanmu?" "Apa kau tidak dimarahi oleh manajer?" seperti itulah pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya. Namun ia menghiraukan semua pertanyaan itu, sampai seseorang yang merupakan manajernya masuk ke ruangan itu, dan memanggilnya.

"Ada apa manajer?" tanya sang pelayan tampan itu pada manajernya yang merupakan pemuda tinggi berambut hijau tosca dan kesukaan yang uniknya. Manajernya sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu mengambil nafas panjang.

"Hahh, siapa gadis itu? Kenalanmu? Aku terkejut kalau tipemu ini berubah drastis. Ayolah, jangan mentang-mentang kau adalah pemilik cafe ini dan termasuk orang terkenal, kau bisa seenaknya saja _menggaet_ gadis lain, sudah lagi gadis itu pengunjung kita. Jangan berkata bahwa kau ingin mengolok-oloknya seperti yang kau lakukan pada _teman satu karirmu_ itu?" ujar manajernya itu sembari memijat dahinya merasa pusing dengan tingkah pelayan sekaligus pemilik cafe itu.

Sang pelayan itu hanya tertawa mendengar nasihat dari manajernya. Lantas ia tersenyum, senyum kemenangan, entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hey, jangan mengingatkanku tentang _dia,_ kau tahu aku sudah menyesal karena telah mengolok-oloknya dulu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengolok-oloknya, aku hanya iri, karena _dia _selalu bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun,"ujar sang pelayan tampan itu sembari membenarkan pakaiannya yang terlihat masih rapih tersebut.

"Hah, kau itu aneh. Bila aku menjadi dirimu pada saat itu, aku tidak akan mengejeknya, sudah lagi _dia _gadis yang manis, apalagi saat ini, ia sudah menjadi artis besar, kupikir kau itu sangatlah bodoh karena caramu menarik perhatiannya adalah salah besar." Dengan akhir kata darinya, pelayan itu pun hanya bisa diam, merenungkan kalimat itu dalam benaknya.

"_**Aku tahu aku salah dan aku menyesal . Tapi dia.. sudah lama tidak menjadi gadis yang tersenyum indah, dan itu semua karena ulahku,"**_

.

.

* * *

Malamnya di kediaman keluarga Kagami. Baru saja gadis manis penghuni rumah yang berpakaian indah itu berlalu ke kamarnya. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Kagami Rin itu dengan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya yang ringan pada kasur empuk, meraih _handphone_ miliknya yang tergeletak di sampingnya, dan mengaktifkan layar _handphone_nya. Di sela asiknya mengotak-atik _handphone_nya itu, tiba-tiba saja _handphone_nya berbunyi, Rin pikir itu adalah temannya. Namun ternyata,

"Eh? Siapa ini?"

Nama pengirim itu tidak Rin kenal. Penasaran dengan e-mail itu, Rin segera membacanya.

_From: Your prince's_

_Hey! Bagaimana dengan handphonemu? Sudah bisa mengirim email? Aku orang yang tadi membantumu membuat email, _

_Salam kenal *smile*_

**Blush!**

Tidak perlu waktu lama wajah Rin pun merona merah. Tidak ia sangka, ternyata yang mengirim email adalah pelayan tampan yang sudah membantunya membuat email. Karena begitu bahagianya, ia pun sampai melompat-lompat kegirangan di kamarnya, menjerit dalam hatinya senang, membuat kucing yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya itu pun terbangunkan oleh Rin.

"Kya! Baru kali ini aku bisa merasa senang seperti ini! Ada apa denganku! Kitty! Kitty! Bagaimana ini?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum?! Apa yang terjadi denganku! Kyaa!" Rin berteriak histeris pada kucingnya yang terdiam memperhatikan majikannya yang masih menebar senyum. Tentu saja seekor kucing yang tidak mengerti maksud majikannya hanya bisa diam dan melakukan kebiasaannya menjilati tangan atau tubuhnya.

'_EH tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan aku bisa tersenyum-senyum seperti ini kembali? Agh! Aku tidak cocok untuk tersenyum! Dasar bodoh kau Rin!'_

Dengan sekejap senyumannya hilang, ia bisa mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya sedikit trauma. Kejadian saat bersekolah dengan seseorang yang kini merupakan orang yang ia benci. Camkan itu baik-baik, yang ia **benci**. Rin turun dari ranjangnya dan menghadap pada kaca yang ada di kamarnya tersebut. Ia melihat cerminan dirinya yang kini sedang memakai pakaian gaun indah sampai selutut dan make up yang membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih manis, lantas ia mencoba menyunggingkan senyum pada dirinya yang berada di cermin tersebut, namun perlahan senyuman itu hilang.

"Hahh.. Wajar saja _dia_ mengejekku, karena kau itu tidak pernah tersenyum indah, Rin."

Rin membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk. Tanpa segan-segan Rin kini membalas emailnya dan segera mengirimkannya dengan cepat. Tidak lama setelah ia menjawab e-mailnya, balasan pun datang kembali dan kini Rin menanggapi pesan itu tanpa histeris maupun senyuman, sudah cukup baginya menyadari bahwa senyuman miliknya itu sangat buruk.

Ia membuka _handphone_nya dan membaca balasan email itu.

_From: Your prince's_

_Baiklah. Kalau begitu bila kau ingin mengetahui namaku, jangan lupa kau harus, datang ke cafe lagi esok hari, aku akan menunggumu._

Hatinya berdegup kencang, perasaan yang baru ia rasakan membuatnya tidak berhenti untuk salah tingkah. Namun yang paling ingin ia rasakan saat ini adalah sebuah senyuman yang bisa terpampang di wajahnya esok hari. Menggengam erat _handphone_nya yang baru saja ia beli, dan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi esok hari pada dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi pada esok hari.

"**Semoga aku bisa menebar senyum esok hari, semoga senyumanku indah, semoga aku bisa membuat orang lain bahagia dengan senyumku, semoga senyumanku ini tidak diejek kembali, dan semoga... aku tidak bertemu dengan **_**orang yang mengejekku itu **_**lagi,"**

**.**

* * *

Hari esok telah tiba. Sungguh hari yang berbeda dengan hari kemarin. Langit cerah dengan matahari bersinar terang. Meski begitu Rin selalu mempersiapkan payung kecil bila berpergian karena saat ini adalah musim penghujan. Selesai bersiap-siap dengan mengenakan pakaian seperti kemarin, yaitu memakai pakaian dobel, dan ia menutupi pakaian aslinya di balik blazer yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai lutut, lalu rambutnya yang ia ikat menjadi ponytail tinggi, kacamata _super uncool_nya, tas selendang yang cukup modis, dan tidak lupa ia memasukkan _high heels_nya di tas tersebut. Rin bergegas menuju cafe kemarin yang ia kunjungi, hanya untuk mengetahui nama sang pelayan ia harus rela datang ke cafe itu dengan meninggalkan kepentingan lainnya yang sudah terjadwal. Sudah lagi sebenarnya jadwal hari ini adalah jadwal penting bagi Rin, namun ia mengacuhkannya, dan pergi ke cafe.

Sampai di depan cafe itu, Rin pun **mencoba tersenyum** saat ia melihat sang pelayan sedang meladeni pengunjung-pengunjung di dalam cafe tersebut. Namun senyuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena suatu alasan di lubuk hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa senyumannya itu tidak indah, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tersenyum.

Lantas dengan segera ia masuk. Seperti biasa, lonceng di atas pintu cafe tersebut berbunyi pada saat Rin membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang, meja untuk berapa orang, nona?" tanya salah satu pelayan pada Rin, yang sudah pasti dia bukanlah pelayan yang kemarin berbicara dengan Rin.

"Emh, untuk dua orang saja," jawab Rin sembari melihat-lihat ke dalam cafe tersebut. Lalu pelayan itu menunjukkan meja untuk Rin dan mempersilahkan Rin utuk memesan, namun Rin menolaknya.

"Ah maaf, aku pesan nanti saja," pelayan itu sedikit terlihat bingung, namun akhirnya ia membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Rin. Rin sendiri bergegas mencari sosok sang pelayan tampan itu dengan menjelajahi setiap yang ia lihat dari cafe tersebut, dan akhirnya ia temukan sosok itu yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, ada perlu apa lagi kemari?" suara baritone yang familiar di telinga Rin membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari hal lain. Ia menatap lurus pada sang pelayan yang kini sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Namun karena ia bertanya, Rin pun kembali kebingungan.

"Ah jangan bilang kalau kau lupa untuk apa aku kemari?" tanya Rin dengan wajah terkejutnya seakan ia tidak percaya. Namun terdengar cekikikkan dari arah depan Rin dan ternyata pelayan itu tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, iya iya, aku ingat. Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresi wajahmu itu saja, hihi maaf," ia masih terkekeh melihat wajah Rin yang sekarang sedang malu karena di tertawai.

"Kau itu sangat menyebalkan ya! Sudah hentikan tawamu itu!" Rin mendengus kesal seperti anak kecil dan itu membuat sang pelayan menahan tawanya.

"Oke, sudah sudah. Baiklah, kau ini serius ingin tahu namaku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit melontarkan senyum liciknya. Dengan gugup Rin hanya mengangguk malu mengiyakan. Lantas dengan sekejap sang pelayan duduk di hadapan Rin dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan pulpen yang berada di sakunya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas putih itu dan menyodorkannya pada Rin. Tentu saja Rin memperhatikan kertas itu secara seksama, ia mendapatkan tulisan sambung yang indah, rapih dengan tinta hitam, dan jawaban itu pun tampak membuat Rin terperanjat dari kursinya.

"K-Kagamine LEN? Tapi— Ah kau itu jangan bercanda denganku! Kagamine Len itu orang terkenal. Memang benar wajah kalian mirip, tapi apa mungkin seorang musisi terkenal sepertinya berada di cafe ini? Aku tidak mungkin salah melihat orang karena aku merupakan termasuk orang yang memperhatikan musisi seperti dirinya," dengan berlagak Rin menjelaskan hobinya yaitu memperhatikan informasi tentang Kagamine Len pada sang pelayan yang belum diketahu namanya itu.

Tentu saja orang normal pasti akan tertawa mendengar hobinya yang cukup unik kalau bisa dibilang, sang pelayan pun tertawa kecil melihat salah satu pengunjungnya itu berlagak dengan bangganya mempunyai hobi unik tadi. "Ya itu terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak, yang penting aku sudah memberikan jawabanku. Jadi kau itu salah satu fansnya Kagamine Len, hm?"

"Bukannya aku mengagumi dirinya, tapi aku sangat TIDAK SUKA dengan DIA!" ujar Rin membenarkan perkataannya tadi, namun bantahan Rin tadi hanya di respon dengan senyum terpampang pada wajah sang pelayan, kemudian berdiri, membungkukkan badannya, dan **pergi** meninggalkan Rin terpaku diam menatapnya. Hanya itu? HANYA ITU?

"..."

Tidak lama Rin hanya termangu menatapnya pergi memasuki mini bar cafe tersebut, ia sadar bahwa ia sudah ditinggalkan olehnya, lantas karena marah ditinggalkan olehnya, Rin bergegas menyusul pelayan itu ke meja bar cafe yang berada di hadapannya kini. Terlihat seorang pelayan dengan pakaian yang sedikit berbeda, dan ternyata ia adalah manajer dari cafe tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" pertanyaan itu terlontarkan begitu saja pada Rin yang memang benar sedang memerlukan bantuan.

"Iya, aku harus bicara dengan pelayan yang baru saja masuk tadi, bisa tolong panggilkan dia untukku, tuan?" pinta Rin dengan masih dengan rasa kesal menyelimutinya. Namun yang jawaban yang ia dapatkan tidaklah sesuai harapannya. "Maaf nona, tapi pelayan yang baru saja masuk sudah habis waktu kerjanya, mungkin anda bisa datang lain kali," jawabnya dengan memampangkan senyuman khas seorang manajer. Senyuman untuk menarik pelanggan.

Meskipun Rin mendapat jawaban seperti itu, ia tetap bersikeras untuk bertemu dengan pelayan tadi dengan memaksa manajer tersebut. Ia meminta pada sang manajer untuk memperbolehkannya masuk dan memanggil pelayan itu sendiri, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tetap tidak diperbolehkan.

"Agh! Tapi aku harus bicara dengannya!" gerutu Rin pada manajer di hadapannya. Sedangkan sang manajer hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, terdengar bel pintu cafe berdenting menandakan pelanggan masuk, dan tampaknya itu membuat perhatian sang manajer teralihkan pada pelanggan tersebut. Rin yang merasa diacuhkan oleh manajer tersebut langsung melirik siapa yang baru saja masuk dan mengganggu pembicaraannya yang penting itu. Ternyata seorang gadis manis dengan pakaian modis yang membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik mengalihkan perhatian sang manajer. Rin yang terpana dengan kemilau gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam dan memperhatikannya yang mulai mendatangi tempatnya berada kini.

"Ah maaf nona manis, bila anda tidak keberatan bolehkah saya memintamu untuk sedikit bergeser? Saya harus masuk ke dalam," karisma gadis tersebut tersalurkan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan membuat Rin terkesima. Namun ia segera meminta maaf karena ia sudah menghalangi jalannya.

"M-Maafkan saya juga sudah menghalangi jalan," Rin sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf namun terhenti karena gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena anda pelanggan kami, seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf," ujarnya sekali lagi membuat Rin terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lantas setelah Rin bergeser, ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum dengan manis.

"Wahh, manis sekali," tidak terasa kalimat itu terucapkan begitu saja oleh Rin, dan tampaknya sang manajer yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan _Rin-terksima-oleh-pelayan-tadi _mendengarnya dan terkekeh.

Tentu saja Rin mendengar suara kikikkan di sampingnya itu. "Hey, jangan menertawaiku seperti itu! Aku ini pelanggan!" Rin menggerutu kembali pada manajer cafe tersebut.

"Maaf maaf, baiklah, namaku Hatsune Mikuo, panggil saja Mikuo, dan gadis yang baru saja dikagumi olehmu adalah pelayan kami, Akita Neru," manajer yang bernama Mikuo itu menjelaskan, namun sayangnya ia tidak menyebut nama sang pelayan yang Rin tadi cari.

"Ohh, Mikuo? Boleh kutahu nama pelayan yang tadi kucari? Pasti kau mengetahui semua nama pelayan disini bukan?" akhirnya Rin bertanya dengan biasa kembali. Mikuo tidak menjawabnya, malah ia mengambil gelas kaca dan mengelapnya. Intiya Mikuo itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Rin.

"Hey! Kalian itu sudah sekongkol ya?! Huhh! Baiklah, biar aku saja yang tanya langsung," ujar Rin sembari mendengus kesal dan pergi. Mikuo yang masih mengelap gelas kaca itu tidak memperhatikan Rin pergi kemana, tapi setelah beberapa lama Rin pergi, di belakang, dan lebih tepatnya di ruang khusus pekerja terdengar keributan. Mikuo yang mulai menyadarinya pun langsung saja pergi melihat keadaan.

Pertama ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut,

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Ia pikir ada kericuhan antar pelayan. Tapi sayangnya, ia salah besar. Sekilas ia melihat sosok pelanggannya yang memaksa tadi...

**.**

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja suasana hening, aura di dalam ruangan tersebut menjadi tegang, dan Mikuo bisa melihat peperang diantara mata pelayan disana dengan satu pengunjung yang kini berada di samping Mikuo. Baru saja ia akan memecah keheningan, namun sudah disalip oleh Rin yang berada di sampingnya itu tertawa kecil, namun seram terdengarnya.

"Haha.. Hahaha!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan pun langsung tertuju pada Rin yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menggenggam erat tali tas selendangnya.

"**OH, begitu rupanya.** Kini, aku mengetahui identitas dirimu yang sebenarnya ya? Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak cukup senang mendengar kenyataan ini," Rin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sampai poninya menutup sebagian wajah atasnya. Suara yang asalnya begitu lembut, kini berubah menjadi dingin, tawanya itu tidak berarti karena tawa paksa.

Sang pelayan yang diyakini bernama Kagamine Len itu pun sama-sama terlihat terkejut dengan yang lainnya. Neru yang berada di samping Len berjalan mendekati Rin dengan berlagak.

"Hey, dia sudah memberitahu namanya dan sekarang kau marah padanya?! Helloo~ ada apa denganmu?! Seharusnya kau senang bisa berbicara langsung pada musisi terkenal seperti Kagamine Len!" sentak Neru tepat di wajah Rin, sudah lagi didukung oleh sepatu haknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan membuat dirinya lebih tinggi dari Rin, tentunya melihat Rin dengan merendah. Rin sendiri hanya diam menatap bola mata Neru dengan dingin, namun tersirat ketajaman yang menusuk pada tatapannya itu.

Karena Neru tidak bisa melihat jelas mata Rin yang tertutup oleh kacamata, tiba-tiba saja tangan jahilnya tersebut melepas kacamata Rin sembari mendorongnya ke dinding ruangan sampai terdengar suara benturan.

**BUGH!**

"Heh, kau itu gadis kuper yang tidak tahu diuntung! Lebih baik kau pergi dari—"

Kalimat Neru dengan seketika terhenti karena melihat suatu fakta di depan matanya. Fakta yang mengejutkan. Ternyata pada saat Neru mendorong Rin ke dinding, tanpa sengaja ia membuat kancing blazernya atau jaketnya yang panjang itu terbuka. Kini, dengan kacamata terlepas, rambut yang tidak sengaja tergerai, dan pakaian yang ternyata pakaian modis yang baru-baru ini diterbitkan di majalah ternama, Rin terlihat sangat-sangat cantik, seperti model-model di majalah. Semua kembali terkejutkan dengan penampilan seorang gadis kuper yang kini menjadi super model yang cantik.

Akhirnya Neru bisa melihat jelas mata hijau emerald (kontak lens/penyamaran) milik Rin yang kini tertuju pada dirinya, tatapan yang dingin, tajam, dan menusuk itu mampu membuat Neru bergetar hebat. Rin sendiri beranjak dari tempatnya, ia mengeluarkan _high heels_nya dan memakainya segera, membuatnya sejajar dengan tinggi Neru sekarang. Ia berjalan menuju arah Neru, namun pada saat sudah di hadapan Neru, Rin tidak berhenti, malah ia berjalan ke sampingnya, dan berhadapan langsung pada Len yang kini menatap Rin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kagami Rin," nama Rin begitu saja terlontarkan oleh Len yang sedari tadi terlihat sangat _shock. _Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mereka saling menatap. Dari satu arah, tatapan benci, sedangkan dari arah yang lain, tatapan tidak percaya. Rin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bola mata safir di hadapannya itu dengan tajam.

"Kau tahu, sejak dulu, kau itu salah seorang yang aku kagumi, kau selalu menjadi peringkat teratas, kau selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak teman, sudah lagi banyak teman perempuanku yang terkagum-kagum oleh ketampananmu, dan saat itu lah aku ingin menjadi seperti dirimu, aku ingin menjadi seperti seorang **Kagamine Len**."

Mendengar penekanan pada namanya, Len pun berusaha memotong pembicaraan Rin, namun ia terhenti dengan dirinya sendiri, seakan ia tercekik oleh tangannya sendiri.

"R-Rin—"

"Aku tidak akan takut lagi padamu, seperti saat itu.. saat aku berusaha menjadi seperti dirimu.. d-dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi kan?!" suara Rin yang dingin kini mulai bergetar. Tak diduga, Len kini menatap Rin dengan bola mata terbelalak, ia terkejut, ia bisa mengingat semua yang Rin katakan padanya, dan tentu saja, ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada saat itu.

Rin menahan amarahnya dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tidak ingin membludak mengeluarkan amarahnya, jadi ia hanya bisa menggengam tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya keras-keras, sampai-sampai kuku panjangnya itu menancap pada punggung telapak tangannya itu.

"R-Rin, aku bisa menjelas—"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku! Kau itu sudah mengubah duniaku! Kau mengubah pandangan orang lain padaku! Mereka menjauhiku! Aku tidak bisa tersenyum seperti dulu kembali! Kau itu membuatku trauma dengan kejadian itu! Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? P-Pada saat semua orang menjauhiku?! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya di _bully_ oleh para fans-fansmu itu?!"

**Tes tes..**

Rintik air mata kini berjatuhan dari bola mata gadis itu. Pipinya merah merona karena menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tanpa dirinya sadari, ternyata cairan merah mengalir pada tangannya yang ia genggam erat. Ya benar, amarahnya tidak terkendali sampai seperti itu. Orang-orang di sekitarnya pun ikut terkejut dengan bercak merah yang terjatuh di lantai ruangan itu.

Desas-desus seperti _'Ada apa dengannya?' 'Apa masalahnya sih?' 'Siapa dia berani seperti itu pada Kagamine?' _di sekelilingnya itu membuat Rin muak, ditambah lagi kalimat yang Len katakan tidak kunjung didengar olehnya.

"R-Rin, aku minta maaf. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi kumohon jangan menangis," ujar Len dengan lembut pada Rin. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil. Len malah mendapat tatapan dingin, kecewa, dan benci. Lalu senyuman kembali terpampang dengan jelas, mereka yang di ruangan pun bisa melihat jelas senyuman itu senyuman tak berarti, dan tidak tahu apa maksudnya, Rin mengangkat tangannya yang berdarah itu tepat di hadapan Len, tepat sekali di depan matanya ia melihat cairan merah yang menetes.

"**Untuk terkahir kalinya aku bertanya. Apa kau tahu rasanya diejek oleh seseorang yang kau ****sukai****, huh?..**

**Sakit.**

**Hatiku terluka lebih dari luka ini,"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To be continue~**_

_**~Review?~**_

_**~Lanjut?~**_

* * *

**a/n: Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini! Ada **_**misstypo? **_**Pertanyaankah? Saran-saran? Lanjut atau tidak nih~? Baiklah cukup sekian saja~(maaf ada sedikit typo di bagian atas, tapi sudah diperbaiki^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: Akhirnya bisa update^^! Sudah lama ya tidak lirik-lirik dengan fic ini hehe. Terimakasih buat yang sudah review^^ Yang Follow dan Favorite juga terimakasih banyak~! Semangat author menjadi bertambah karena membaca review review hehe (^-^)9.**_

_**Untuk balas review di bagian bawah ya^^ Semoga menyukai chapter berikut~**_

* * *

**Selamat membaca~**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid **© **Yamaha, Crypton**

**Losing my smile **© **Miss16Silent**

**Warning:**

_**Misstypo! OOC! Gaje! **_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi ia langsung pergi dan meninggalkanku disini masih _shock. _Semua orang di ruangan ini pun sama _shock_nya dengan diriku. Sampai akhirnya Mikuo yang pertama sadar bahwa Rin telah pergi, ia menggenggam bahuku keras.

"K-Kau itu jangan diam saja! Kejar dia!" sentaknya padaku. Ah! Aku tersadar bahwa ia sudah pergi sedari tadi dari sini! Aku pun mengangguk dan segera berlari keluar cafe di perhatikan oleh pengunjung maupun pelayan yang lain. Tidak peduli dengan pakaian pelayan yang kupakai saat ini, aku tetap berlari mencari sosok Rin di setiap pandanganku.

Aku berlari kesana kemari hanya untuk mencari sosok gadis yang telah kuhancurkan, meskipun karirnya tidak hancur, tetapi aku menghapuskan senyumannya. Senyuman berharganya, yang indah,yang tulus, yang mampu membuatku merasa hangat. Kini senyumannya tidak sama, tidak tulus, tidak seindah masa lalu..

Pencarianku dimulai dari dekat cafe, lalu menyusuri jalan yang aku kira ia akan melewati jalan ini, lalu sampai akhirnya aku tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi.

"AGH!" kesal karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan sosok yang sedari tadi kucari, aku berhenti dan mengatur nafasku setelah berlari. Aku tahu dia tidak akan mau lagi bertemu denganku, tapi aku harus menjelaskan semuanya agar ia mengerti, dan tentu saja, aku harus meminta maaf padanya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari bahwa dia adalah Rin?!" pekikku memaki diri sendiri. Aku kesal, kesal pada diriku sendiri. Menyesal di akhir adalah hal wajar, tetapi aku sangat sangat menyesal! Aku masih bisa mengingat semua yang ia katakan. Saat ia mengagumiku, aku tahu. Aku merasa sangat bahagia saat itu, tapi semuanya berubah menjadi suram saat aku melakukan hal yang semestinya tidak kulakukan..

**.**

_**(Flashback) **_

_Seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi berdiri di hadapanku dengan angkuhnya. Tidak kukira, aku sudah tertarik dengan senyuman palsunya._

"_Ha? Kau pikir aku mau dengan dirimu yang lebih pendek dariku?! Tidak tentu saja! Kukira kau menyadarinya sejak awal kalau aku hanya __**berpura-pura**__ menjadi __**kekasihmu**__! Hah, sudah, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini! Aku hanya ingin mencari kepopuleritasan, dan sekarang, __**bye!**__"_

_Jantungku seakan berhenti, aliran darah pun tidak mengalir. Gejolak amarah tidak tertahankan dalam diriku._

"_K-Kau! Jadi selama ini kau memanfaatkanku?! Hubungan ini tidak boleh berakhir begitu saja! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melepasmu, Miku!"_

"_Tapi aku __**bisa**__, dan jangan panggil namaku lagi mulai dari sekarang, karena kita sudah __**putus**__." _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**.**_

Aku terhenyak sesaat mengingat kejadian awal dari semua ini terjadi. Agh, aku sungguh merasa menyesal sekarang.

Drrrt! Drrrrt! Drrrt!

Kurasakan _handphone_ku bergetar. Dengan segera aku melihat siapa yang menghubungiku dan ternyata Mikuo yang menelfonku. Aku segera menekan tombol hijau itu dan mengangkat _handphone_ku itu pada telingaku.

"Halo?"

"_Len, sudahlah kembali kesini. Kau bisa menarik perhatian bila berpakaian seperti itu. Sudah lagi kau tidak memakai penyamaran sama sekali, bisa-bisa kau diserbu fans-fansmu itu," _suara Mikuo terdengar di ujung telfon ini.

"Em, baiklah, aku kembali sekarang." Tanpa ragu aku mengakhiri panggilan itu dan segera berjalan gontai menuju cafe.

**.**

**.**

Di depan cafe aku sudah melihat mobil _sport_ milikku kini terparkir dengan Mikuo di dalamnya. Aku menghampirinya dan memperhatikan Mikuo yang sedang memberiku isyarat tangan.

"Kutunggu kau 3 menit untuk berganti baju. Cepat, kita harus pergi," ujar Mikuo memerintahku sebagai manajerku tentunya. Aku terdiam sebentar mencerna kata-katanya tadi, kupikir, memang ada acara apa hari ini?

"Tunggu, bukannya hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal sama sekali?" tanyaku bingung. Mikuo hanya tersenyum, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Heh, kau pikir pekerjaanmu tak bisa datang mendadak? Sudah, sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu!" perintahnya sekali lagi. Aku mendecak kecil kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan perintahnya itu sembari berlari kecil ke dalam cafe.

* * *

_**Skip time**_

Mikuo membawaku entah kemana. Ia tidak menjawabku setiap kali aku bertanya kemana aku akan dibawanya. Yang aku tahu sekarang hanyalah jalan yang dilewati oleh mobil ini. Aku sudah sangat familiar dengan jalan yang ditmpuh sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ini. Karena jalan ini satu-satunya jalan yang akan membawa kami ke tempat itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencakan huh? Mengapa kita melewati jalan menuju sekolahku?" tanyaku dengan sinis. Mikuo hanya melirikku dan terus fokus pada jalan yang dilalui.

"Hmm sayang sekali, tapi tebakanmu salah. Kita akan pergi ke bangunan **sebelah** gedung sekolahmu itu," ujarnya sembari tertawa kecil. Aku semakin kesal dipermainkan olehnya seperti itu. Lantas karena tidak ada yang dapat kuperbuat, aku hanya memperhatikan suasana di luar jendela mobilku ini. Banyak murid dari sekolahku dulu yang berlalu-lalang. Sepertinya sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Kenangan pada masa sekolah terlintas kembali di benakku. Ah.. sungguh sial aku ini..

Bila diingat-ingat, sejak Miku memutuskan hubungan kami. Tanpa sadar, diriku yang masih mencari jati diri itu merubah pola pikirku. Saat itu aku mendekati seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianku. Entah mengapa sejak pertama aku melihatnya, aku pun langsung terpana olehnya. Mungkin saja diriku ini hanya mencari pelampiasan karena diputuskan oleh Miku dan memang benar, saat itu aku hanya mencari pengganti sosok Miku yang aku sayangi. Tapi, caraku menarik perhatiannya adalah salah besar.. seperti yang dikatakan Mikuo. Dan saat itu pun aku belum menyadari hal itu..

**.**

_**(Flash back)**_

"_Hey Len, gadis itu sepertinya cocok denganmu. Dia bisa menyeimbangi kepopuleritasanmu loh!" ujar salah satu temanku sembari menunjuk pada gadis di kelasku yang bernama Rin, Rin Kagami._

"_Hm? Dia itu gadis yang selalu tersenyum bukan? Banyak yang berkata bahwa dia sangat baik pada orang lain, sudah lagi suaranya terkenal bagus dikalangan guru dan murid," ujarku menimpal. Temanku yang satu itu hanya tertawa mendengarku menjawab. Tapi bila kupikir-pikir, gadis seperti dia yang mempunyai kepopuleritasan akan melampauiku._

"_Tapi dia bisa melampaui kepopuleritasanku. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.." ujarku dengan sedikit kesal. Aku kembali berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan gadis seperti dirinya itu. Namun, celotehan temanku itu membuatku berpikir kembali._

"_Heh, senyumannya benar-benar indah. Aku sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya~" ia pun terpesona melihat senyuman Rin yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada saat ini. Aku memperhatikan Rin yang mempunyai senyuman sangat indah itu. Dan akhirnya satu ide melintas di pikiranku._

"_Hmm. Apa harus aku hilangkan senyuman itu dari wajahnya?"_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**.**_

Ide itu membuatku terhenyak. Aku merasakan tubuhku merinding saat mengingat ide bodoh yang benar-benar kulakukan padanya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu petunjuk, kau penasaran bukan?" tanya Mikuo tiba-tiba. Aku teringatkan kembali bahwa aku sedang di perjalan menuju _entah-kemana-Mikuo-membawaku_ dan sebelumnya kami membicarakan hal itu.

Aku terdiam sejenak, apa kuterima saja penawaranya itu? Tapi aku memang sangat penasaran. Biasanya, manajerku yang satu ini mempunyai rencana yang cukup.. menakjubkan untuk menaikkan ketenaranku.

"Baiklah, apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Mikuo kembali tersenyum kemenangan, ia menatapku sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"Haha. Kau itu selalu bisa untuk di pancing. Baiklah, petunjuk pertama, kau dapat tawaran untuk menjadi pemeran utama di film yang diproduksi oleh Vocaloid studio, sutradaranya adalah sutradara terkenal," ujar Mikuo menjelaskan. Aku tertarik pada saat ia membicarakan tentang film, memang aku sudah pernah menjadi pemeran utama pada sejumlah film yang kini terkenal. Tapi aku yakin ini berbeda, film yang diproduksi oleh Vocaloid pasti akan berbeda dengan yang lain, karena Vocaloid juga merupakan perkumpulan musisi-musisi berbakat, dan aku salah satu yang masuk dalam Vocaloid itu sendiri.

"Siapa sutradaranya? Hiyama Kiyoteru?" tanyaku menebak. Namun jawaban yang kudapat hanya cekikikan dari manajer tosca itu. Aku semakin geremat saja ingin memaki-makinya. Tetapi ia sedang menyetir, jadi ya.. mau bagaimana lagi?

"Bukan bukan. Mungkin kau akan kegirangan setelah aku memberitahumu, jadi kusimpan itu menjadi petunjuk kedua, dan petunjuk kedua baru akan dibuka setelah kita sampai~" ujar Mikuo sembari menancap gas membuatku tersentak ke belakang. Untung saja jalanan sekarang sudah agak sepi, murid-murid pun tidak banyak yang berlalu-lalang lagi. Sampai akhirnya mobil _sport_ ini terparkir di depan gedung tingkat nan megah di sebelah sekolahku dulu. Aku tercengang bahwa ada gedung yang semewah ini di sebelah gedung sekolahku.

**.**

* * *

Mikuo berjalan di depanku memasuki gedung itu, kemudian kami disambut oleh beberapa pegawai yang sedang berdiam di _lobby_ utama. Aku mengikutinya menuju lift yang tersedia di bagian kanan gedung ini. Lantas sesaat kami menunggu pintu lift terbuka, aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing, lebih tepatnya dua orang yang kukenal.

"Len? Mikuo? Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Yang lain sudah menunggu," ujar gadis berambut _pink_ indah dan panjang itu. Sedangkan pemuda tinggi dengan rambut biru tuanya memberi kami senyum '_selamat datang'_.

Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya terdiam menunggu Mikuo menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Ah maaf kami terlambat, karena pemberitahuannya sedikit mendadak, dan tadi kami sedang ada **urusan** dengan **seseorang**," jawab Mikuo dengan menekankan pada kata _'urusan' _dan _'seseorang' _di kalimatnya. Aku menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan super tajamku. Sedangkan Mikuo mengacuhkanku dengan tersenyum polos pada mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu bukannya kalian harus bergegas masuk ke lift? Karena sutradara kita tidak akan senang bila menunggu lama-lama," ujar pemuda rambut biru tua itu pada kami. Aku menaikkan satu alisku bingung. Apa mungkin sutradara yang ia bicarakan adalah... **orang itu?!**

"Ya ya benar. Ayo Len, aku menyarankan agar kau berharap saja ia tidak akan menghancurkan ruangan," ujarnya dengan santai sembari mendorongku masuk ke lift yang sudah terbuka sedari tadi. Aku sendiri masih terdiam bingung dengan yang ia katakan. Lalu kenapa hanya aku yang harus berharap? Bukannya ini salahnya sendiri?!

**Ting!**

Bunyi lift membuyarkan lamamunanku dan pintu terbuka perlahan menampakkan sebuah ruangan khusus langsung di hadapanku. Mikuo melangkah lebih dahulu di depanku, lantas aku mengikutinya dan berjalan melihat apa yang sedang menunggu kami di depan itu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Semua tatapan tertuju padaku. Tertuju dari meja rapat yang berbentuk oval dan panjang. Anggota Vocaloid berkumpul semua disana kecuali Luka dan Kaito yang baru saja tadi bertemu di lantai bawah. Dan yang paling ujung, yang paling menatapku tajam.. dia..

"**Kagami Leon.."**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Dengan seketika ruangan menjadi hening. Kemunculan sang pemeran utama mengalihkan semua perhatian di ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Kami sudah menunggumu Len Kagamine. Sekarang kau di persilahkan duduk," ujar Leon yang merupakan pemimpin rapat juga. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan adanya tiga segita siku-siku yang bertebaran, namun sepertinya ia masih bisa menahan amarahnya itu.

Len dengan ragu segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Gakupo, salah satu vocaloid yang mempunyai rambut seperti Luka, namun berwarna ungu dan diikat ke belakang. Untuk informasi, anggota vocaloid kebanyakan berasal dari satu sekolah yang sama dengan Len, jadi Len pun sudah mengenal mereka dengan baik.

"Sebenarnya hari ini saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa syuting akan dilakukan mulai dari minggu ini. Semua skrip sudah di berikan pada manajer kalian masing-masing dan sekarang, saya akan mengumumkan lagi alur film ini," ujar Leon membuka pembicaraan. Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu mengangguk mengerti dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tentunya Len juga mendengarkan dengan seksama, karena ia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang film ini, yang ia tahu hanyalah dirinya yang menjadi pemeran utama.

"Dimulai dari seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kehidupan perfectnya di sekolah, dia mempuyai banyak teman, pintar dalam mata pelajaran apapun, menjadi musisi muda, mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan banyak fans yang mengejarnya. Namun karena dirinya merasa belum puas dengan ketenarannya, dia menjadikan seorang diva terkenal kekasihnya, dan alhasil ketenarannya pun mulai memuncak. Selang waktu berlalu, yang asalnya hanya untuk menaikkan ketenaran, lambat laun hatinya tergerakkan oleh diva tersebut dan membuat dirinya menaruh hati pada sang diva,"

**Degh! Degh!**

Len yang mendengarkan alur cerita film itu langsung terperanjat. Ia terkejut, sangat terkejut dengan alur cerita yang mirip dengan cerita masa lalunya di sekolah. Lantas dengan mata terbelalak, Len menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seharusnya manajernya itu memberitahu dirinya kalau alur ceritanya mirip dengan kenangan masa lalu Len. Mikuo sendiri hanya acuh dan berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan sang ketua rapat.

"Tidak disangka ternyata sang diva tidak mempunyai hati sama sekali pada pemuda itu dan setelah mendapat kepopuleritasannya, diva itu memutuskannya begitu saja. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menerimanya, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan merelakan sang diva pergi. Suatu saat, dirinya bertemu dengan sosok gadis yang sangat menarik baginya, gadis itu dapat menyeimbangi kepopuleritasan sang pemuda, sudah lagi gadis itu mempunyai suara yang indah. Akhirnya dia mulai mendekati sang gadis dan menjadikannya kekasihnya. Bukan utuk kepopuleritasan, namun karena lambat laun hatinya pun mulai terluluhkan oleh gadis itu. Selesai." dengan begitu panjang dan lebar penjelasannya, Leon menghembuskan nafas pelan sesaat selesai berbicara.

Anggota vocaloid yang menjadi pemeran dalam film itu bertanya-tanya. Mereka heran dengan alur cerita yang begitu singkat dan konfliknya tidak terlalu seru untuk mereka.

"Bila ada yang ingin bertanya silahkan," ujar Leon setelah mendengar desas-desus di ruangan itu.

Seseorang langsung mengangkat tangannya dan membuat yang lain terdiam. Seorang gadis berambut tosca panjang dan diikat dua itu mengangkat tangannya tanpa ragu. Len pun terkejut karena melihat sosok tersebut. Ia sangat terkejut melihat sosok gadis yang terlibat dalam masa lalunya itu.. karena ia adalah sang diva, Hatsune Miku. Miku sendiri adalah sepupu dari Hatsune Mikuo, manajer Len.

"Maaf. Tapi konflik apa yang diceritakan dalam film itu?" tanyanya bingung. Leon tertarik dengan pertanyaan tersebut, lalu dengan segera ia menjawabnya.

"Hm, kau itu menjadi sang diva di film ini benar? Konflik yang ada dalam cerita ini adalah pada saat sang pemuda mendekati sang gadis yang menarik perhatiannya," dengan santai ia menjawab seperti itu. Namun jawabannya belum memuaskan sama sekali.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat ada konflik sama sekali pada bagian itu?" tanya Miku sekali lagi. Kini respon dari sang Kagami Leon hanyalah helaan nafas panjang.

"Hh.. karena konflik pada film ini akan terjadi hanya pada dua orang saja," ujarnya dengan nada malas. Jawabannya masih saja ambigu untuk yang mendengarkan.

Set!

Kini tangan seseorang terangkat kembali, namun bukan Miku, melainkan bukan anggota vocaloid yang bermain dalam film ini. Semua kembali memperhatikan orang itu, termasuk dengan Len sendiri. Lantas suara khas yang familiar terdengar dari hadapan Len dan saat itulah Len kembali terkejut.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi pemeran utamanya?" dengan nada dingin ia bertanya. Mata Len terbelalak melihat gadis yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari dan kini berada di hadapannya. Kagami Rin, anak dari Kagami Leon, yang merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya juga kini berada di hadapannya.

'_K-Kenapa semuanya berkumpul disini?! Astaga!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Dengan sekejap energi pada tubuh Len terkuras habis dan membuatnya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam seperti orang pingsan. Gakupo dan Mikuo yang berada di sebelahnya pun hanya terheran-heran dengan tingkah Len saat ini.

"Bukannya sudah kujelaskan Rin, kau itu orang yang paling tepat dan bisa memerankan peran gadis yang menarik perhatian **Len **itu," jawabnya dengan menekankan nama Len dalam kalimatnya. Len kembali tegap karena mendengar namanya disebut. Kini tatapan Len tertuju pada Leon yang memasang senyum _evil_ pada wajahnya. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Sudah sudah, kalian akan tahu seiring pembuatan film ini berjalan! Jadi rapat dibubarkan. Terimakasih."

Akhirnya Len dapat bernafas lega setelah memastikan bahwa Leon sudah keluar dari ruangan itu, dia masih beruntung karena Leon tidak menghabisinya (o_o).

Pada saat itu juga, anggota vocaloid dengan serempak berdiam di ruangan itu, manajer-manajernya sudah keluar dari ruangan itu dan hanya tertinggal mereka yang mencegah Rin utuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Rin POV]**

Ruangan ini terasa begitu menyesakkan untukku. Bagaimana tidak? Dihadapanku kini seseorang yang aku **benci**. Sudah lagi tingkahnya sangat aneh seperti anak kecil. Lalu film ini sangat-sangat membuatku kesal. Ayahku dengan sengaja memilihku menjadi pemeran utama dan lawan peranku adalah Len. Bukankah itu sangat kebetulan? TIDAK! Itu bukan kebetulan. Ayahku juga yang membuat Len menjadi lawan peranku. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya aku cocok memainkan peran itu.

"Haahh.." helaan nafas keluar begit saja dari mulutku karena rapat akhirnya selesai juga.

Aku berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan ini, namun tarikan pada lenganku membuatku berhenti dan melihat siapa yang menarikku.

"Tunggu Rin, sebelum kita pergi—"

"Teto, jangan berkata seperti kau akan mati sekarang," potongku dengan nada dingin. Teto yang merupakan sahabatku itu pun terbengong sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya tadi. Lantas setelah mengerti apa maksudku, ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ehh siapa yang bilang begitu! Anggota vocaloid akan berkumpul di ruangan ini, jadi jangan pergi!" seru Teto menjelaskan. Aku menaikkan satu alisku bingung, lalu bertanya kembali.

"Apa urusannya denganku? Aku ini bukan anggota vocaloid, aku hanya diikutsertakan dalam film ini oleh ayahku," ujar Rin dengan dingin. Teto yang sudah biasa menghadapi sikap Rin itu hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu menjawabnya.

"Rin, ada yang perlu kami bicarakan sebentar denganmu, jadi kumohon jangan pergi~! Ya? _Pleaseee~_" setelah mendengar penjelasannya akhirnya aku hanya ber-Oh ria mendengarnya lalu akhirnya aku berdiam dan mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi.

Setelah mencerna situasi ini baik-baik, aku teringatkan bahwa **dia** adalah anggota vocaloid juga!

'_Ck.. kenapa ia harus menjadi anggota vocaloid?! Lalu kenapa juga aku termasuk dalam film ini?!' _ pikirku kesal sembari menutup mataku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.

Sesaat sebelum menutup mataku, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang menatapku dengan ekspresi kecewa. Aku kembali teringatkan dengan masa laluku tentang dirinya, dan itu membuat hatiku kembali sakit.

'_Ugh.. aku harus cepat keluar dari ruangan ini,' _pikirku sembari menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"Ehem.." suara Luka terdengar bersamaan dengan Kaito masuk ke ruangan dari lift yang baru saja terbuka itu. Anggota vocaloid sudah berkumpul semua kali ini, dan itu jarang sekali terjadi. Dengan segera kami membuat lingkaran agar kami bisa melihat semua wajah anggota vocaloid, plus diriku. Kami berjejer bebas dimulai dari Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Kasane Teto, Kasane Ted, Megpoid Gumi, Kagamine Len, dan terakhir.. Kagami Rin. Bagus, aku mendapat bagian di sebelah orang yang aku benci!

"Begini, sebelum kalian datang kemari," ujar Luka sembari menunjuk kepadaku dan Len, "kami sepakat untuk menanyakan hal ini pada kalian," ujar Luka menggantung perkataannya. Aku bingung dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ini pasti menyangkut diriku dan Len, karena Luka tadi hanya menunjuk kami.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku dengan segera. Len sendiri terlihat seperti kebingungan. Namun aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Heh, untuk apa aku memperhatikannya?

"Umh, soal film ini, kalian menjadi pemeran utama bukan? Dan alur dari cerita ini... uh, sangat persis dengan kejadian di masa lalu kalian," ujar Luka dengan ragu menjelaskan, namun aku masih bingung dengan arah tujuan yang akan ia sampaikan. Memang benar anggota vocaloid sudah mengetahui **semua** masalah yang terjadi antara diriku dan Len, mungkin Miku tidak, karena ia bertanya saat pembacaan alur cerita. Dan untung saja saat masa sekolah, mereka menjadi pihak penengah pada masalahku.

"Kami hanya ingin menanyakan, apa kalian bisa bekerjasama dalam pembuatan film ini? Karena film ini akan banyak menarik perhatian orang dan film ini harus sukses membuat orang-orang mendapat kesannya. Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Luka.

Bisa kurasakan hatiku berdegup kencang. Ya sangat cepat sampai-sampai hatiku pun terasa perih. Memori-memori yang terlintas begitu saja di benakku membuatku tidak karuan. Aku menatap lantai ruangan ini dengan kesal. Sudah kuduga, mereka akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Rin," panggil Teto dari arah depanku. Namun aku tidak berani melihat mereka yang sedang memperhatikanku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan memori-memori yang ingin kuhilangkan dalam otakku ini.

**.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_Entah mengapa sejak aku dekat dengan Kagamine Len, aku merasa teman-temanku menjauhiku. Mereka bilang bahwa aku banyak meluangkan waktuku dengan Len saja. Memang benar, aku menyukai Len sejak lama. Tapi bukan begini yang kumau._

_Sekolah sudah selesai dan Len mengajak teman-teman untuk pergi karaoke bersama. Karena hobiku adalah menyanyi, aku dengan senang berseru._

"_Ye! Aku ikut ya!" seruku. Ada beberapa yang menjawabku dan mengajakku untuk pergi, tetapi karena sesuatu mereka berhenti dan terdiam. Aku bingung dan ternyata di luar kelas terlihat fans-fans Len yang menatapku lurus. Semua itu berhenti saat salah satu dari fansnya itu membisikkan sesuatu pada teman kelasku dan menyebarkan kepada yang lain, dan hanya dirikulah yang tidak tahu apa yang dibisikkan mereka._

"_Hm? Ada apa? Bukanya kita akan pergi karaoke? Ayo!" ajakku dengan ceria. Namun mereka tidak berkata apapun lagi. Hanya berbisik-bisik dan Len yang menatapku dalam diam. Lantas seorang gadis yang merupakan fans dari Len masuk ke kelas dan menghampiriku, ia pun tersenyum licik dan mendecak._

"_**Ck, kau kira dirimu akan diajak? Ha, mimpimu. Agar jelas saja, aku tidak suka dengan senyumanmu. Semua orang disini tidak ada yang menyukai senyumanmu, kau itu menjengkelkan, kami tahu semua keburukkanmu dibalik senyumanmu itu. Kau hanya memanfaatkan senyumanmu itu untuk menaikkan kepopuleritasanmu, dasar licik."**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**.**_

"kh.." mataku panas dan tenggorokanku pun kering. Aku berusaha menahan emosiku mengingat fitnah yang mereka lontarkan padaku dan itu membuatku bergetar hebat.

"Rin! Rin!" tanpa sadar Len menggenggam bahuku dan menatapku khawatir. Bisa kulihat Teto yang mulai menghampiriku dengan kahwatir. Namun karena emosiku sudah memuncak karena melihat seseorang yang kubenci berada di hadapanku, dengan sekali kibasan aku menamparnya keras.

**Plak!**

Suara itu seakan menggema di ruangan ini. Nafasku sudah tidak beraturan. Air mata pun akhirnya kembali terjatuh satu persatu. Semuanya terdiam _shock_ melihat kejadian ini. Len sendiri hanya terdiam terkejut dengan tamparanku yang membuat pipinya itu memerah. Lantas aku kembali menghadap kepada Len dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benciku. Benar, aku sangat-sangat benci pada dirinya.

"Sudah puas kau melihatku dikucilkan? Di _bully_, huh? Untung saja aku tidak depresi dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena dirimu!" sentakku padanya. Aku sudah bersiap akan menamparnya kembali, tapi kutahan karena aku sadar bahwa kami diperhatikan banyak orang disini.

"Rin. Memang benar itu salahku! Benar! Tapi berikan aku kesempatan Rin! Bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu seperti itu! Mereka itu hanya salah paham!" Len menjelaskan alasannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar semua itu. Aku hanya ingin Len menghilang dari kehidupanku!

"Aku tidak perlu alasan apapu—"

"Rin! Dengarkanlah penjelasan Len, kami mohon. Kami tidak ingin melihat dirimu menyimpan dendam seperti itu, dan kami juga tidak ingin melihat teman kami yang bertengkar sampai seperti itu!" seru Luka menjadi penengah. Aku memalingkan wajahku kesal. Air mata masih terus mengalir deras di wajahku. Len sendiri masih terdiam menatapku.

Teto menghampiriku dan memelukku erat. Ia mengelus kepalaku lembut seperti seorang ibu, dan itu membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Rin, bicarakanlah baik-baik dengan Len. Aku tahu semua ini sangat menyakitkan untukmu, aku tahu. Tapi mungkin kau masih bisa **memaafkan Len**?"

Sesaat aku mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, aku kembali emosi dan melepaskan pelukan Teto itu. **Dugh!**

"Tidak! Kalian tidak tahu apa yang aku alami! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!" sentakku dengan histeris.

"Rin! Lihatlah bagaimana Len menyesal! Ia ingin meminta maaf padamu Rin!" seru Gakupo yang mulai membela Len. Kemudian semuanya mulai memanggil namaku, mereka membujukku untuk memaafkan Len. "Rin maafkanlah Len!", "Rin!", "Len merasa bersalah Rin! Berikan ia kesempatan!" ucapan itu terus mendengung pada telingaku. Namun semua bujukkan itu terdengar seperti duri yang menancap pada hatiku, terus sampai hatiku terasa perih. "Rin, kami mohon!" semuanya sampai memohon seperti itu karena melihat Len. Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku?! Aku yang disakit olehnya?!

"Ah! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya! Hiks.. Tidak akan!..Hiks.." jeritku membantah semua yang mereka ucapkan. Kakiku sudah tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuh ini dan akhirnya aku terjatuh di lantai terduduk sembari menangis.

Kemudian aku mendengar sebuah kalimat lagi yang berasal dari Len, ya kata-kata yang paling menyakitkan untukku. Len yang kini menatapku dengan mata sendu, air mata sudah terlihat bergeling pada matanya, dan satu tetes air mata pun membasahi pipinya.

"**Maafkan aku Rin,"**

**Degh degh! degh degh! degh degh!**

Detak jantungku seakan terdengar oleh diriku sendiri, sangat kencang. Aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan teratur, sesak sekali untuk mengambil nafas.

"Tidak! Hentikan! Hentikan!—"

Kalimatku terhenti. Tubuhku terasa ringan, suara orang-orang yang asalnya meneriaki namaku pun menjadi kecil. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku terhempas jatuh. Pandanganku menjadi gelap gulita, dan suara baritone milik seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar denganku terdengar dan terus terngiang...

**.**

**.**

"**Rin.. sampai sebegitukah**

**kau membenciku?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To be continue~**_

_**~Review?^^~**_

* * *

_**a/n: Selesai^^ Bagaimana ceritanya? Dilanjutkankah? Author sendiri yang membuatnya kadang suka kasian sama Rin dan Len.. padahal author sendiri yang buat mereka seperti itu T^T. Chapter in dramatisnya sangat sangat ya -_-, baru sadar saat selesai wkwkw. Mohon maaf bila ada misstypo! Author malas periksa sekali lagi hehe. Ya semoga disukai chapter berikut ya^^ Ingin tahu kelanjutannya tinggal review saja^^**_

_**Balas review:**_

_**TsubmiLin-chan1224: **__Oke sudah dilanjut nih! Iya terimakasih sudah fav dan foll yaa, jadi senang membaca reviewnya^^hehe semoga menyukai chapter ini!_

_**NRen: **__Halo^^ selamat datang di fic ini^^ (loh?) terimakasih sudah review ya~ Sudah dilanjut nih, semoga disukai chapter ini juga ya! Sarannya juga terimakasih banyak^^ author tadinya bingung mau menambahkan flashbacknya dimana, tapi ya diselipkan saja bisa lah ya^^ terimakasih!_

_**Billa neko: **__terimakasih sudah review^^ chapter 2 sudah update nih~ ngga discontinue ko^^ tenang saja wkwk. Terimakasih sudah fav juga yaa^^ semoga chapter berikut disukai!_

_**Neko-neko kawaii: **__wah terimakasih reviewnya^^ chapter ini bikin greget juga ga nih?^^ sudah dilanjutkaaan dan semoga disukai ya chapter berikut!_

_**Namikaze Kyoko: **__terimakasih sudah review^^ sudah di update ya~^^_

_**Yami Nova: **__terimakasih sudah review^^ kalau tidak ada typo ya syukurlah yaa^^ terimakasih sekali lagi^^ semoga menyukai chapter berikut~_

_**Reichan Hiyukeitashi: **__aww terimakasih sudah review^^ baca reviewnya jadi semangat (^-^)9 jadi sudah dilanjut nihh^^ semoga menyukai chapter berikut!_

_**HaNiichan: **__iyaaa Rinnya jahat gamau denger penjelasan Len T^T, atau authornya yang jahat ya? ._. Terimakasih sudah review^^ sudah di update nih~ fav nya juga terimakasih ya^^ _


End file.
